How To Decide On Your Signature Laugh
by xAmaixXxTakahashiix
Summary: You know how most anime characters have those signature laughs? Well, Dr.I Killed Phil can tell you how to pick the right one. With the help of Orochimaru and Light Yagami.


**How To Decide On Your Signature Laugh**

**Announcer: **Hello! And welcome back to, "Dr. I Killed Phil"! So, I guess you've all noticed that our show doesn't actually come on that much anymore, right? Well, it's all because of our stupid writer, because she just doesn't have enough time for us anymore! I have some news for you! Stop writing your other fanfictions and focus on us!

**Stage Crew Member:** (Runs over to Announcer and whispers) Um, Amai, you're off topic…

**Announcer:** Oh… Thanks! Now leave, no one wants to look at you!

**Stage Crew Member:** (Rolls Eyes) Whatever. (Exits)

**Announcer:** All right, as I was saying, today's topic is on how to decide on which signature laugh is right for you. So, to help us out today we have some special guest. In the left corner, we have our favorite Gay Lord, Orochimaru!

(The Announcer points to Orochimaru and the spotlight hits him. Literally. Orochimaru then wiggles out from underneath the light and limps over, close to the two empty chairs.)

**Announcer:** Cue the rabid Sasuke fangirls.

(A wall opens up and Sasuke fangirls, with foam coming out of their mouths, hiss at the bright lights, but quickly notice Orochimaru. They all then charge at Orochimaru and start trying to kill him with a string of spaghetti.)

**Announcer:** And now, in the right corner of the stadium is the God wannabe, Light Yagami!

_(Light enters the room and waves to everyone, Ryuk close behind waving to, even though most people didn't know that. But, next thing you know, all of Ryuuzaki's fangirls were attacking Light with Orochimaru's toenail clippings. In fact, they were just clipped this morning by Sasuke, but I'm sure none of you needed to know that.)_

**Announcer:** All right, lets get some questions from some viewers at home!

(Phones are ringing everywhere and the SpongeBob SquarePants one, is the one that was picked up.)

**Announcer:** Hello Random Person! What's your question?

**Random Person: **Yeah… WHY ARE YOU HURTING LIGHT!!

**Announcer:** Oh, that's simple. HE KILLED LAWLIET RYUUZAKI AND SOME OTHER PEOPLE THAT I PROBALLY REALLY LIKED!! GOOD DAY! (Hangs the phone up) Well, um, lets just move onto the laugh thing.

(Orochimaru and Light drag themselves across the floor and over to the chairs, only for them to disappear. So, they ended up having to sit on the floor. Meanwhile, Ryuk was backstage, eating all of the red apples.)

**Announcer:** (Smiling) How are you two today? Doing fine I don't hope.

**Orochimaru And Light:** (Mumbling) Whatever, just get this thing over with…

**Announcer:** (Facing The Screen) Well boys, as you know, today we're helping viewers at home to learn how to pick out the perfect signature laugh of their own. Any tips?

**Random Crowd Person:** I LOVE YOU LIGHT!!

**Misa:** No way! He's mine!

(Misa tackles the random crowd person and they started to punch, kick, and bite each other. Meanwhile, the Announcer is telling the Cameraman person to zoom in on the action.)

**Light:** …Damn… I'm hot…(Licks finger and pokes his butt, making a sizzling noise. And then, LIGHT EXPLODES!)

(Camera zooms in on a sign on the ceiling that no one's even bothered to notice yet. "Caution: The act of buttox poking will cause one of the following 1. Natural Disasters or 2. Death in weird ways.")

**Announcer:** All right, so Orochimaru, what are your tips on signature laughs? I mean yours is very creative. Ku ku ku! Omg! Are you part of the KKK (Ku Klux Klan)!? That's weird!! You Terrorist person!!

**Orochimaru:** No…

(Announcer takes out a rubber chicken and gets ready to whack Orochimaru like there's no Saturday. Orochimaru's eyes widen and he runs up to the camera.)

**Orochimaru:** (Talking really fast) For a great signature laugh, just stand in front of a mirror and just do random laughs! You'll eventually find one!

(Orochimaru is tackled be the Announcer and is beat by a rubber chicken. While that was going on, a member of the Dungeons and Dragons club walks onto the stage, staring intensely at the camera.)

**Member of Dungeons and Dragons Dude:** (In a low creepy voice) The fat man walks alone no more… Wait, this is live television… Hi mom!!

**Stage Crew Member:** (Walks on, holding Skittles) TASTE THE RAINBOW!! (Throws skittles at camera)

**Cameraman:** Man, today's been violent… First my wife killed my pet squirrel, Squeakers. My son told me he loved me, and now this! I'm quitting! (Takes camera and throws it onto the ground, smashing it and television turning black and doing that annoying fuzzy noise.)


End file.
